nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
SSN2: Orange
This article is about Orange’s appearance in Plasmaster's unofficial Nitrome game, Super Smash Nitrome 2. If you would like to edit this article, please leave a message asking for his permission. (Character Description) Attributes *No. of Jumps: 2 *Wall Jump: N *Wall Cling: N *Tether Recovery?: N *Float?: N *Crawl?: N Origin The neutral special comes from the Throwing Orange Enzyme's attack. Side special is from the Shield Orange Enzyme and up special is from the Flying Orange Enzyme and reflects projectiles just like the Flying Orange Enzymes do. The down special comes from the Dodge Orange enzyme. Forward throw comes from the Orange Proton Cannon. The back throw comes from the Throwing Orange Enzyme, but hurls the opponent instead of enzymes. Strengths Weaknesses Summary Moveset Normal ◾Normal A- Punches forth twice. 2%, 2% Tilts ◾Up Tilt- Orange swings one arm overhead. 7% ◾Down Tilt- Orange punches low across the ground. 6% ◾Forward Tilt- Orange slaps forth with one hand. 4% Smash Attacks ◾Up - Orange whips upwards with a whip of orange enzymes. 19-24% ◾Forward - Orange's fist grows in size as he punches forwards. 18-22% ◾Down - Orange does a splits kick. 19-23% Other attacks ◾Dash Attack - Orange surges forth in a wave-like form. 6% Aerial Attacks ◾Up aerial – Orange punches upwards with both fists. 9% ◾Down aerial - Orange stomps downwards. 13% ◾Neutral aerial - Orange spins around with arms extended to hit on all sides. 11% ◾Forward aerial – Orange clobbers downwards in front of himself. 14% ◾Back aerial - Orange turns and swings an arm. 13% Grabs and Throws ◾Pummel- Orange punches the opponent. 1% each hit ◾Forward Throw- Orange throws the opponent away and then shoots three orange proton bullets at them. 8% ◾Back Throw- Orange tosses the opponent away. 5% ◾Down Throw- Orange body slams the opponent. 5% ◾Up Throw- Orange tosses the opponent up into the air. 6% Special Moves ◾Neutral Special- Throwing Orange (13%) ◾Side Special- Shield Orange (7%) ◾Up Special- Flying Orange (4% each bullet) ◾Down Special- Dodge Orange (8%) ◾Super Attack- Juggernaut Orange (10% from each bullet, 28% from Juggernaut) Skins/Costumes Normal- Orange as he normally appears Red-Orange- Orange colored red-orange Yellow Orange- Orange colored yellow-orange Burnt Orange- Orange colored burnt orange Bitter Orange- Orange with a green leaf growing on his head* Mandarin Orange- Orange with a Chinese hat on his head* Sweet Orange- Orange with a flower growing on his head* Blood Orange- Orange with a nurse hat on his head* Taunts Side Taunt: Orange puts on glasses and thinks about a formula Up Taunt: Orange does the disco dance Down Taunt: puts on a purple mask Spawning Hop- hops in place and forms into a sphere before landing* Hungry- Orange burps* Sleepy Orange- Orange rubs his eyes* Entrance, Victory, Loss, and Other Animations Victory Animations Victory Animation #1: Victory Animation #2: Victory Animation #3: Loss Animations X claps for the winner. Entrance Dizzy Blast K.O. Star K.O. Idle Animation Crowd Fanfare K.O. Celebration Other Animations *Sneak: Tiptoes. *Walk: *Dash: *Halt: *Free-Falling: *Crouch: *Sleep: *Burrowed: *Edge Grab: *Balancing: *Jump: *Double Jump: *Sidestep: *Roll: *Airdodge: